Bob
Bob is a mysterious dog who appeared during the attack on the Ou army by Monsoon and his kin. He has a unique ability as he can talk with the bears and is under the leadership of Monsoon. Appearance Bob appears to be a mix breed. His body is covered with scars, most likely from bears or other dogs. His ears used to be long, but they have been ripped off. Ginga: The Last Wars When Bob was a puppy, he and his siblings were sealed in a wooden crate and left to die by their owner. After many days without food and water, the pups began to grow tired and weak, fearing that they would die. One day, the crate is smashed open by a young Monsoon but upon seeing dogs, the bear runs to hide, fearing them. The puppies grow attached to Monsoon as they are grateful he saved them from the box and start to walk towards him. Monsoon is weary and tries to scare them off, but the pups keep following him. Monsoon attempts to scare the pups away by thrashing at the ground on front of them, but after a few attempts, the pups don't mind and Monsoon flees again, fearing they will attack. Once he stops and turns back to see them falling asleep, his kin arrive and try to kill the pups. Monsoon stops them and goes over to one of the pups, who licks the bears paw and proceeds to nibble gently as a sign of affection, which in turn causes the bear to panic and strike out. The pup is instantly crushed without a trace, and against the will of his brothers, Monsoon places the pups back in their box walks away with them. As the pups grow older and bigger, Monsoon eats them one by one, until only Bob is left. Bob fears Monsoon more than anything, and stays with him out of fear he too will be killed if he disobeys the bear. Years later, Bob appears when Jerome attempts to take Lydia's body away to safety, and he tackles the shepherd. Bob says he can't let Jerome pass as his life is at stake. He claims that the territory once belonged to Akakabuto and he knows about Gin and Weed. Bob informs the Ou army that they will be spared only if the pack leaders allow themselves to be killed, as Monsoon only carries a grudge against those dogs. Bob gives a list of names, including Gin, Akame, John, Ben, Riki and Kurotora. Kurotora is quick to point out that most of these dogs are long dead, and that the surviving ones will not bow down so easily. Monsoon returns and demands to know what Bob is talking about with the dogs, hearing the news that John is dead and only a couple of the dogs on his list are still alive. Feeling both relieved and enraged, Monsoon attacks the dogs, with Bob shouting at them to willingly give the older dogs themselves up so the others will be spared. As Cross and the pups try to escape, Monsoon orders Bob to chase after them. He does so, but is easily thrown down by Cross and stunned by her strength. He follows her and the pups, which leads him to Daisuke's house. Cross seeks refuge there while Bob hides nearby, weary to go near the humans again but feels hungry and tired from his journey. He soon wakes from his dream when Daisuke returns home, and Bob runs down to observe but stays hidden from the human. Later that day, he ventures down and sneaks up on Cross, Sunny and Maru, successfully grabbing Sunny by the neck. Cross and Maru remain calm and confront him. Bob instantly lets go and begins to shiver when he learns who Cross is, an Ou veteran and powerful fighter. Cross attacks Bob, along with Sunny and Maru, reducing the dog to tears. Daisuke's parents hear the commotion and come to see what's happening. The three dogs let Bob go, who cries and says he has nowhere left to go, skulking away into the bushes. Later that night, Bob breaks down in tears and thinks about his brothers. As a puppy, Monsoon ate his brothers one by one if Bob ever did something to upset the bear or failed a mission. Bob collapses in tears as he remembers his brothers crying out as they were eaten, before composing himself and heading back towards Daisuke's house. Upon arriving, Bob breaks down again and confesses to Cross that Monsoon killed his siblings when he was a puppy and that he is only working for the bear out of fear of getting killed and eaten himself. After hearing this, Cross offers Bob a position in the Ou army, believing he needs a chance to redeem himself. Bob doesn't give an answer and leaves the area, going back to the mountains. Here, he encounters a few bears who have pinned down Kyōshirō and are about to kill him. He gives the bears false orders from Monsoon, distracting them and letting the Kishu escape. Immediately the bears and Bob give chase, but with the arrival of Rocket both dogs fall off the side of a cliff, a river runs several hundred meters below but the bears think them to be dead and give up. Bob sheds tears over the two dogs. Bob returns to his post of keeping an eye on Cross, Sunny and Maru, but is forced to flee when Shirozaru notices him and gives chase. The three kishu dogs easily catch up to Bob and tackle him to the ground. Bob demands to know what they want but the conversation is cut short when a roar is heard. Bob confirms it belongs to Monsoon and that there at least twenty bears in the local area. Photo Gallery To see more pictures, Bob (Photo Gallery) Category:GTLW Characters Category:Dogs Category:Males Category:Mix breeds Category:Villains Category:Enemys Category:Scar